Dispensing containers or packages of all types have existed for many years. Dispensing devices may comprise anything from completely open containers to enclosed containers with movable panels or parts for opening the container. Dispensing containers come in all different sizes and shapes and may serve various purposes.
Products of all different types need to be transported, stored and dispensed depending on the particular environment, in an appropriate manner. Products such as drink containers (e.g., beer cans, soda cans, juice boxes, etc.), toothbrushes, packages of crayons, medical devices (e.g., needles), food products, candy, treats, pens and pencils, golf tees, mints and toothpicks at a restaurant, and many other potential products are examples of products that may require secure transportation, storage and subsequent dispensing.
Product dispensing apparatuses formed, at least in part, from two-dimensional forms are known in the art, e.g., see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,043,095, 4,155,4494,478,334, 4,508,258, 4,679,725, 4,706,876, 4,728,026, 4,785,991, 4,830,267, 4,811,894, 4,913,291, 5,020,668, 5,878,947 and 6,789,673. However, none of these inventions appear to disclose a slidable or movable gate.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,273,332 and 6,435,402 appear to disclose packages with slidable or movable gates formed from two-dimensional unitary forms. However, the gates disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,273,332 and 6,435,402 are not configured to separate from the two-dimensional unitary form after first use. Furthermore, it would be advantageous to have a gate including tabs with perforations that allow the gate to separate from the tabs and slide within a channel between the tabs which is not disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,273,332 and 6,435,402.
It would be advantageous to have a product dispensing apparatus with a gate formed from a two-dimensional unitary form, wherein the gate is configured for physically separating from the two-dimensional unitary form upon first use. Thus, there exists a need in the art for a product dispensing apparatus, gate and methods for assembling and using same.